them wedding bells are ringing, thats for sure
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: Seven Weasley's. Five Weddings. Drabble series.
1. Bill Weasley

**Title**: them wedding bells are ringing, thats for sure

**Summary:** Seven Weasley's. Five Weddings.

**Word Count:** 206

**Characters:** Bill, Fleur

**Notes: **First in a series of short fics. Seven of them, of course. One for each Weasley kid. They'll be going in order of oldest to youngest. Oh yeah, I didn't write Fleur's accent out, mainly because I haven't read her accent in so long I think I probably wouldn't remember how to. Also for those of you who know me as 'the person who never finished multi-chap fics' don't worry I already have four of these written out so you'll at least have those plus I've got plenty of ideas so I wouldn't worry.

* * *

The day is beautiful, and she's even more beautiful. Even as they're dancing he can't take his eyes off of her, wearing her beautiful white gown and ring on her finger which means _she's his_ and _he's hers_.

And then all hell breaks loose.

There's screaming and people are apparating away and he's holding onto Fleur and they're at Shell Cottage and it's all over.

But it isn't, is it?

His little brother and his little brother's friends are gone to go stop Voldemort, and the war has started again.

And that night as he holds Fleur, he can't help but whisper to her: "Are you sad?"

She stirs slightly. "For what?"

"For how our wedding ended."

She rolls over so she is facing him, and once again he can't breathe because _godamnit_ this woman is beautiful.

"Of course I am." She replied. "That was not how I expected my wedding to go."

He sighed and holds her warm body closer, thinking that that was the end of that.

"But," she surprises him, "I am glad that we got to have one last happy moment before our world fell apart."

He pulled back from her and smiled.

"I don't think that was our _last_ happy moment."


	2. Charlie Weasley

**Title**: them wedding bells are ringing, thats for sure

**Summary:** Seven Weasley's. Five Weddings.

**Word Count:** 144

**Characters:** Charlis

**Notes: **So yes, there will be drabbles for Charlie and Fred. Originally I wasn't going to but I felt bad leaving them out.

* * *

Sometimes, Charlie comes home from Romania.

He comes home from Romania, and he sees his family. His brothers and sister with their wives and husband and kids.

And sometimes, Charlie is lonely.

Sometimes, he'll think of all the people who ask him, "don't you ever wish you got married?" or "don't you wish you had kids?"

And he'll think, yes, maybe.

But then Charlie will go home.

Home to his dragons, who embody everything he's ever wanted in life – freedom, danger, excitement.

And he'll realize that, no, he doesn't wish he got married. No, he doesn't wish he had kids.

Because his dragons are his kids. And his dragons are – silly as it sounds – his partner.

His dragons, and his life around his dragons, are everything he ever could want.

And sometimes – sometimes he will be lonely. But every other moment, he'll be happy.


	3. Percy Weasley

**Title**: them wedding bells are ringing, thats for sure

**Summary:** Seven Weasley's. Five Weddings.

**Word Count:** 188

**Characters:** Percy, Audrey

**Notes: **I don't know whether I love or hate Percy. It's a problem. **Edit:** According to a reviewer, Percy marries Penelope Clearwater. However, from everything I've heard (and the HP Wiki harrypotter . wikia wiki / Percy _ Weasley ) he marries Audrey. Of course, I could be wrong. If you have any proof of him marrying Penelope (i.e. an interview with JK Rowling, etc.) let me know!

* * *

Percy Weasley is an awful human being.

At least, that's what he tells himself, at night when he's alone, during the day when his family surrounds him.

He left his family for power, just like every bloody idiot in the history of time. Because of him, _his brother_ is _dead_.

So yes, Percy Weasley is a traitor, he tells himself as his family holds him close instead of the brother they should be, the one who who didn't betray them, leave them.

And yet Audrey still loves him. She knows of everything he did, every bad, miniscule though or action, and she still loves him.

Or at least he thinks she does. She must, right? Because she's currently walking towards him in a white dress.

And so, he thinks, as she comes to stand beside him, he must have done something right, at least.

Because this beautiful, smart, brave, kind, _perfect _woman agreed to marry him and was _actually going through with it_.

He is an awful human being, he muses as the woman in front of him smiles. But maybe, maybe Audrey – _Audrey Weasley_ – is his redemption.


	4. Fred Weasley

**Title**: them wedding bells are ringing, thats for sure

**Summary:** Seven Weasley's. Five Weddings.

**Word Count:** 219

**Characters:** George, Angelina

**Notes:** Augh I wrote that last sentence after watching Doctor Who and reading a British webcomic so I was thinking myself very British-y in fact I still am so sorry if it sucks. Also not very much of Fred, is there? Darn. Well. Sorry.

* * *

On the night before their wedding, Angelina Johnson held George Weasley as he cried.

She cried to, a little. But he cried hard.

He cried for his brother who would never get married. He cried for the man he would never grow older with, for the Uncle his children would live without.

He cried harder than he had in years, and Angie held him close and soothed him.

And after he was done – past midnight now, their wedding day – he apologized.

And Angie – Angie, his friend, the woman he loved, and the one who had held him through all his bad times – laughed.

"You know, George, you aren't supposed to see me for twenty-four hours before our wedding, or something like that." She whispers.

"I'm not George." He smiles through his tear. "I'm Fred. God, woman you can't even tell me apart from the man you're going to marry!"

"Oh, well, I'm afraid I can't be in here then. Can't say what my fiancé would think of this." She laughs, standing up to go.

But he catches her wrist and pulls her back to him.

"Please don't leave me yet." He whispers into her hair, and she hugs him tight.

"Never, George. I'm not ever leaving you. And you're right well going to have to get used to that."


	5. George Weasley

**Title**: them wedding bells are ringing, thats for sure

**Summary:** Seven Weasley's. Five Weddings.

**Word Count: **228

**Characters: **George Weasley, Angelina Johnson

**Notes:** More George and Angie. Kinda one of my favorite HP pairings. Enjoy.

* * *

George Weasley has never lacked in confidence.

But as he sees her walking down the aisle, her chocolate brown skin gorgeous against the white dress, he is struck by the realization that _he doesn't deserve this_.

He doesn't deserve her comfort in the middle of the night when he's losing himself. He doesn't deserve her smiles and her laughs, or the way her eyes sparkle when she does either.

And he certainly doesn't deserve her love.

Not when Fred – not when Fred was dead, when this was Fred's rightful place, happy and alive and with Angie.

As she stands by him, he presses his lips to her ear. "Oh Ange, it was pure torture being away from you for a day."

She laughs, and there was that sparkle in her eye. But then her laughter dies down and she looks at him seriously before placing her lips to his only remaining ear.

(As the man marrying them drones on – quite frankly, he'd stopped listening the minute the man started talking.)

"I chose you, George. Not because Fred's not here. But because you're _you_, George. And for some reason I find _you_ very easy to love. Or maybe not easy, but worth it."

He looked down at her. "I don't deserve you."

She smiled at him, eyes bright. "Course you don't, George. Does anybody ever really deserve someone else?"


	6. Ron Weasley

**Title**: them wedding bells are ringing, thats for sure

**Summary:** Seven Weasley's. Five Weddings.

**Word Count:** 246

**Characters:** Ron, Hermione

**Notes:** The beginning of this was super easy and then boom writers block. So sorry if the end stinks a lot little. Also the tiara is the one Fleur wore I figured it could be a tradition right? IDK like I said writer's block.

* * *

Her hair is sleeked back and shiny, and he wonders how many containers of Sleekeasy's the person doing her hair had to use.

Okay, so maybe this shouldn't be at the top of his mind right now – he _is_ getting married.

But honestly it's either focus on obscure, unimportant things like her hair or - well, he doesn't know what he'd do but he's bleeding nervous and doesn't want to find out.

He tells himself to calm down – focus on the hair_, focus on the hair_ – because Harry's probably already onto him and that means Hermione or Ginny will be next and

_Damn_ if he focuses on her hair much more then when the man marrying them asks if he wants to marry her he'll probably end up saying something stupid like "your hairs really shiny".

Oh god _he is going to throw up_.

By then she's reached him (honestly, why is this bloody tent so long? It's like it wants him to have a conniption.) and he's feeling even more nervous, if that's possible.

But then she whispers to him "It took three containers to." And he's reminded that she's the brightest witch of her age plus she knows him so well it's almost like she's reading his mind.

"I like it better curly." He whispers back, and she nods.

"I do to, but I think my normal hair would just swallow your Great Aunt's tiara."

And he laughs, suddenly not feeling so nervous anymore.


End file.
